


The Loving Tyrant

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Willow's night out with Spike has turned into a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skin from the bad_swa community over on LJ
> 
> Companion piece to The Silken Cage which can be found in the countdown to Christmas collection

Willow had been thrilled at Spike's dinner invitation. Not that she wanted to celebrate six months with him. That was nothing to celebrate. It wasn't her own choice. She hadn't left Sunnydale with him of her own free will; he had taken her away. But she was willing to grab any opportunity to leave the basement apartment with both hands. 

Since her first and only escape attempt Spike had kept her locked away from the world and the sudden chance to breathe in fresh air and see another face other than Spike's was enough to make her dizzy. 

She had to hand it to Spike, he had put in the effort, no hasty trip to a fast food diner for him; he took her to a little bistro, tucked down under the street with soft lighting, lovely food and even a violinist who Spike had instructed to play a song just for her. 

If the night had ended with the soft brush of his lips against the pulse at her wrist Willow might have been content. 

Spike, however, was a wild card. Willow knew this. She had seen him in action in Sunnydale. At least, she thought she had seen him in action. Turned out, Sunnydale Spike was a watered down version of the real thing. 

Her dinner date had turned into a nightmare. 

Now she was naked in Spike's lap with him buried deep inside her; bloody finger prints covering her skin. The guests, the waiters, the violinist lay dead around her, blood pooling and congealing over the polished wooden floor. 

Spike's hands stroked along her bare back, a sound of pleasure vibrating in his throat as she moved. Willow kept her eyes shut, closing out the world around her; those dead eyes reflecting eerily in the dim lighting. She concentrated on Spike, on the way he felt beneath her hands, on the familiar sensation of him inside her and strove blindly for her release. She had never, not once, failed to reach her climax with him, but she had never had to work for it this way. She knew failing was not an option for her; she didn't want to face his anger and wrath; it would have long lasting consequences for her beyond this night and this moment. 

Her chest tightened when he groaned, pushing his face into her hair; hands sweeping and touching and easing her to where she needed to go as he realised he was outpacing her. Finally, she cried out, her hands gripping his back, feeling the tension beneath the skin as he drove into her one last time. 

It was as though she were made just for him. Sensual curves encased in silky smooth skin, long red hair which hung down her back in a curtain of fire and deep green eyes which enthralled him. 

She was fresh and blooming in a room filled with death. She was absolutely exquisite with her pale skin dappled in the blood of his victims. Willow was everything Spike could ever want and she would be his paramour for eternity. 

"I love you." 

Willow let her head fall forward, resting against his shoulder. Not, Spike realised, because she wanted him to hold her, but to hide her tears; tears she couldn't hide for he could smell them. His heart twisted painfully. He had wanted to show her who he really was, he had wanted to share the truest part of himself with her. Her reaction was not what Spike had been hoping for after six months together. 

Spearing his fingers through her hair, Spike brought her in for a kiss; his hunger stirring all over again. "Time to make a move, pet." 

Dressed again, Willow averted her eyes from the carnage around her, the desperation to scrub at her skin in a steamy shower, to erase this night from her body hot inside her. She waited impatiently for Spike as he swung his leather duster around his shoulders, slipping his arms into the sleeves. 

He paused, bending over a woman and unclipping a sapphire and diamond bracelet from her wrist. He offered it to her. "For you, love." 

Again, Spike did not get the reaction he was hoping for. If it was possible she went even paler and she swayed slightly on the spot, taking hold of his arm to steady herself. Spike scowled; nice dinner, great sex, pretty jewellery; was there nothing he could do to please her tonight? She was being impossible. 

Willow staggered away from him, pushing out of the door. He followed her, watching as she stood gripping the iron railing taking deep shuddering breaths. Her eyes lifted to his and in that instant Spike knew she would never love him. 

Not like this. 

Not as long as she was human.


End file.
